


2+1

by justmeandmysillystuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, this is pooooorn people, yuuri's endless stamina giving them all trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmeandmysillystuff/pseuds/justmeandmysillystuff
Summary: Yuuri has inexhaustible stamina, that's not big news. However, Viktor is indeed surprised with Christoph's naughty advise...not to mention Yuuri actually agreeing on it.





	2+1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossy/gifts).



> THIS IS PURE SIN GUYS, IT KIND OF HURT MY SOUL TO WRITE. 
> 
> To BigBossy...thanks for requesting this, but I feel like I need a gallon of holy water. I hope you like it and that it doesn't sound terribly weird.

He had thought he would say no.  
  
Maybe that's why he had asked it so effortlessly, so naturally, smiling so casually as they ate breakfast one morning.  
  
He really thought he would say no.  
  
Maybe that's why he didn't feel any shame, any regrets of his own, and he suggested “maybe it could be a solution for the stamina issue”. He hadn’t really thought it through.  
  
He seriously, seriously thought he would say no.  
  
Maybe that's why when he saw him hide behind his cup of tea, red to the tip of his ears and nodding coyly, Viktor almost lost his shit.  
  
There was no way.  
  
He had seen him act so possessive so many times, during competitions when he had said _"I'll prove the world who you belong to",_ whenever someone hit on him he would flash out his ring proudly and inform he was taken, and even during intimacy, whispering right into his ear _"you are mine_ " over and over again...  
  
He never thought Yuuri would be one to share.  
  
Maybe the whole stamina problem was really getting on his nerves. It was getting into Viktor's, too, and that's why he had resorted to Christophe. He had assumed that being so experienced on the matter, his friend would know what to do. That he'd recommend some toy or something, some new position to try out, whatever. But he wasn't really ready to be proposed a threesome.  
  
Yet, there he was now, afraid the undigested shock wouldn't let him get hard, as he scattered his clothes through the bedroom.  
  
He wasn't a jealous man, no. He had engaged in this kind of activities with Chris in the past and he knew it was meant just for fun. It should be the same thing now, for Yuuri too. It should be like any other sex round, just like any other time they tried a new kink or toy. Yet, it was hard to compare a human being with a new dildo, and Viktor didn't know why it was making his stomach burn.  
  
"Nervous?" his friend chuckled, giving him a pat on his bare back, and it hurt more than he probably intended "What's up, Viktor? Didn't you say you needed some help?"  
  
"I'm ok" he sighed, sitting on top of the bed, the sheets feeling soft beneath his naked thighs. He sat casually, with his legs slightly open, since Chris had done more to his crotch than just seeing it before, and he felt no shame whatsoever. That wasn't what had him uneasy "I just...didn't think he would be ok with this"  
  
Yuuri was taking a shower at the moment, the hum of the water sounding persistent in the background, as the others prepared the room for action. They had to take out the nice beige cushions from the top of the bed, since Viktor knew his husband would have a stroke if they got them dirty, and they had made sure to close the windows as not to give the neighbors a free show. With the bed neatly made and the lube and condoms resting impatiently on the nightstand, the two men had nothing to do but sit and wait, staring at the bathroom’s door, waiting for the moment the sound of the shower finally ceased.  
  
“I bet he just feels like losing up a bit, high stamina can be a blessing and a curse” Chris said, gazing at Viktor’s nudity with the corner of his eye, as if he didn’t remember how it looked like “You are good in bed, he must be a powerful one if you can’t get him done”  
  
“He’s a beast”  
  
“He surely is” He snickered “What do you think we should try on him?”  
  
“Hmm…I think that if we corner him as soon as he gets out of the shower it will really turn him on” Viktor hummed, pretending he hadn’t planned it all already “And maybe a blowjob would be great”  
  
“Who gives him head? You? Or me?”  
  
“Why not both?” He smirked, and Chris broke in amused laughter.  
  
“Now we’re talking”  
  
They hadn’t really noticed when the sound of water had stopped, but next thing they knew Yuuri was opening the bathroom’s door, surrounded by a cloud of steam, hair pushed back and towel around his waist. His skin was flushed, and he didn’t even know if it was because of the shower’s heat or the amusement of finding two naked men waiting for him in bed. Either way, it contrasted with the much cooler air, drawing goosebumps down his arms and sending shivers down his spine.  
  
“I see everything is more than ready” He tried to sound casual, and ignore the fact he wasn’t really sure of how a threesome even rolled. What was he supposed to do? How did he even start? Uncertainty kept him stuck to the door’s frame, cold and dripping wet, as he tried to figure out how to unwrap the situation.  
  
However, his guests didn’t seem to have the same doubts, since they immediately shared a complicit glance and stood up from the bed in unison.  
  
“There you are, love” Viktor walked to him, not even letting him admire his bare body before he pressed it onto his, grabbing his damp face between his hands and kissing him eagerly. He forced him to open his mouth and take him all, like a shoved spoonful of medicine, sticking his tongue inside and making sure he couldn’t show any resistance but a choked whimper. He couldn’t even move,his head being grabbed into stillness as his mouth gettin exploited, wet and noisily, sucking and slurping every breath and groan “Hmm, Viktor”  
  
As he closed his eyes, giving into the touch wantonly, there was suddenly a new pair of hands on him, grabbing him from behind, playing with the skin of his stomach and the edge of the towel still hanging from his hips.  
  
“Why did you even bother to wear a towel” Chris purred, kissing behind his ear, making him wheeze into Viktor’s mouth “It won’t last long on you, Yuuri”  
  
He couldn’t ignore the discomfort of the rough beard scratching at his skin. He wasn’t used to it, Viktor shaved regularly. Chris, on the contrary, felt spiky and coarse. His lips thicker and heavier as they fell on his neck, different, making him shiver from the mere oddity. He tried to voice a complaint, but he couldn’t find the air in his lungs nor the room in his own mouth to speak, smothered by the presence of way too many hands on him and the contrast of hot lips sizzling on his damp shoulder.  
  
He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just awkwardly kept him by his side until Viktor forced them to rest onto his chest, feel his pecs and his abs, and finally onto the curve of his ass. Yuuri gasped, deciding he liked how it felt and giving it a playful squeeze, before he was outfoxed again by the touch of needy fingers getting under the offensive towel, toying with his hips and the hair on his crotch area.  
  
He didn’t feel the modesty he thought he would as soon as his nudity was fully exposed, cramped, squished between two bodies and rubbed painstakingly, distributed into eager hands like pie on a math problem. On the contrary, he was enjoying himself.  
  
He threw his head back, sighing, as he felt sucking at both sides of his neck. Being mindlessly pushed onto the bed, he was forced to sit and receive the attention of needy fingers and tongues. Which he wasn’t really in the mood to complain about, and he actually encouraged with caresses and other rewards.  
  
“Hmm…are you two allied against me or something?” He whispered, getting a bit way too comfortable with the sudden feeling of power, grabbing them both by the back of their heads and pulling them closer as they kissed his stomach.  
  
“Not against you, love. _For_ you” Viktor whispered onto the wet love-bite now marking his navel “We are at your mercy”  
  
Oh, did he know his husband that much; he knew that would be more than enough to make him hard.  
  
“All mine…”  
  
“All yours” Chris echoed his words, side glancing Viktor as they reached his crotch, waiting till he got the approbation.  
  
“Oh god” Yuuri rasped, feeling a pair of lips on his base and other on the tip. He opened his legs wider, allowing both of them to get in between, seeing them make quite an ostentatious show of how they sucked his cock “Damn”

Occasionally, as they licked so thoroughly, their lips would meet as they lapped, especially as Viktor began to jerk him from the base and they had to share the tip, which was too little space for two pairs of hungry lips. They didn’t miss the way Yuuri sighed delightedly whenever they kissed by accident, so they decided to make a spectacle of if it: As he continued to stroke him, raising the pace, Viktor caught Chris’ mouth across his cock. He wasn’t very thick, so they could easily make out with him in between, clumsily and doing a big mess but satisfactorily indeed, taking turns to properly draw him into their mouths.  
  
Viktor didn’t know how to feel about the fact Yuuri seemed to be enjoying the view. He had thought that kissing Chris would be forbidden, a boundary he wasn’t supposed to trespass. And yet, there were no signs of discomfort in those wide, dark irises, shaded with lust and macabre satisfaction as their tongues met against his heated flesh.  
  
“Enjoying yourself, hun?” He hid the question within a tease, but he actually wanted to know, wanted to understand “Do you like it when we make out around your dick?”  
  
“Ahh, yes” He breathed out, biting his lip as he watched attentively “You look so hot”  
  
“You really have a lot of stamina” Chris let go of him with a lewd, wet noise “I would have come already if I were you”  
  
Yuuri limited himself to nod, throwing his head back again, not really knowing what he was supposed to respond. He was in no mood for a conversation, he didn’t want to keep that tongue busy when it could be doing much more, so instead of answering he just grabbed him by the hair, and forced that mouth back to where it belonged.  
  
“Oh? What’s that attitude, Yuuri? Don’t be rude to our guest” Viktor rested his chin on his knee, never ceasing the movement of his hand “He’ll leave if you don’t behave…is that what you want?”  
  
“N-no” His voice trembled, feeling how his crotch and the pit of his stomach got warmer and warmer, the heat spreading to his cheeks and his flushed neck, as he rocked his hips to a nonexistent rhythm.

“Good” Chris chuckled, standing up as he signaling Viktor to do the same, much to Yuuri’s disappointment “Now, Yuuri, tell us what you want”

Yet, Yuuri didn’t answer. In fact, he wasn’t even looking at him in the eye. His gaze was somewhere else, much lower, stuck between his thighs. Viktor noticed, since he knew more than anyone how to tell when his boy was hungry, and it wasn’t exactly disappointment what he felt.

“Oh? So you like this?” He grabbed Chris’ cock, fondling it softly in his palm, earning an outbreath for an answer “You like his big dick?”

Yuuri nodded, licking his lips and moving forwards, seeing it was within reach. But when he was about to take it in his hands Viktor stood in between, sitting on his lap and pushing him onto the mattress, savoring his frustration.

“Nuh-uh. Not now, babe” He took mouthfuls of skin as he kissed his neck, sucking on it “If we jump to the grand finale, you are not going to come in time” Long, strong fingers massaged the flesh of Yuuri’s shoulders, losing up his muscles and driving him impatient “All this...trouble, we are taking, all this hard work...it would all be in vain if you didn’t come….you don’t want that, don’t you?”

Viktor fixed his hips so that their dicks would rub, and Yuuri gasped into his mouth as he pulled him in for a kiss.

“Oh Viktor” He moaned, his hands restless and desperate for more skin, resting on his hair, back, hips and ass, grabbing it between his fingers, enjoying how it molded to his touch “Faster, babe”

He complied, quickening his pace, and taking his hand to grab both of their cocks for them to slide against each other. Meanwhile, Chris just enjoyed the show, taking a hand to his own crotch and feeling himself grow hard. He saw the chance as Yuuri closed his lids in pleasure to sneak towards the nightstand and grab their supplies, eyeing Viktor and winking as he got a nod of approbation.

Yuuri opened an eye, staring at Christophe, continuing to make out with his husband and enjoying the obvious arousal their spectator got with the view. His gaze was set on his hard-on, watching it twitch, getting bigger and bigger, and more and more tempting with every passing minute. It was only when he heard the sound of a plastic cup popping open, that he turned to look at his hands instead.

“Ah, yes” He pleaded, opening his legs and sticking out his ass as much as he could, immediately guessing what was about to happen “Do it, Christophe”

However, as he expected to feel the cold touch of lube on his skin, he was instead burnt by the damp heat of an open mouth.

“Ahh! Wha-” He couldn’t even finish a sentence, breath hitching and lips stolen by Viktor’s own, as he felt the press of a warm tongue against his entrance “Ahh, Chris, fuck!”

He thrusted in and out, biting at the rim, sucking it in as best as he could without moving Viktor’s hips from their own swaying place. He basically had to bury his face onto the indistinguible clash of flesh, venturing his fingers into the mix too, until he felt Yuuri’s muscles beginning to soften.

“Hmm? What is it?” Viktor said onto his lips, blowing hot air “You like that, solnyshko?”

“Aha!” Yuuri whined, hugging his husband by the neck and biting his shoulders, groaning against his skin “Oh god, fuck me please”

“He really is wonderful, Viktor” Chris ignored him, sticking his third finger in already, curling them and twisting, not even letting him get used to it “Look at these buns…” He bit onto the flesh, sucking “He’s so fine”

“Isn’t he?” Viktor said, prideful, as he stopped his ministrations and got off his smothered husband. Yuuri wailed at the loss of contact, missing the warm feeling of another body on his “Oh? What is it, baby? What do you want?”  

“Fuck me” He begged, in between Viktor’s insistent kisses “Fuck me real good”

“Your wish is my command, honey”

Chris didn’t waste his time, as he took less than a second to spin him around and position him on his hands and knees, before his mouth was back to work between his cheeks.

“Ahh, please don’t tease me” Yuuri grunted, resting his weight on his elbows instead, as he felt Viktor grabbing his dick.

“But Yuuri…” He murmured into his ear, voice as petty as ever, rubbing his thumb under the head of his cock “We’ve talked about this...we just don’t want your stamina to win over us”

“Yeah but...ah!” Chris’ finger were in him again, the three of them, all at once and without a previous warning “Please! At this rate I’m gonna come without you fucking me!”

“Hmm, if you put it that way…”

Viktor handed Chris a condom, and Yuuri raised his head from the mattress as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around, feeling vulnerable and clueless, enjoying the attention but getting nervous whenever he lost the hang of the situation. So he turned back, trying to follow the course of action...and that’s when he saw it.

“Holy fuck” He whimpered, eyes wide and settled on Chris’ fully erect dick “Th-that’s huge! Will it-?”

“Don’t be dramatic, solnyshko” Viktor kissed his cheek, pushing his hair back and away from his face again in an earnest gesture “I took him in before...if you are well prepared it’s not that hard”

Yuuri swallowed, not entirely convinced.

“And...if he’s going to….then what are you…?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, love” He giggled mischievously, taking his fingers to rub Yuuri’s tense neck as he saw him get ready for Chris “You’ll let me have fun too, won’t you?”

Yuuri nodded, and Viktor grabbed his face in one hand to pull him in for a kiss, almost distracting him from the squishing sound of lube against the latex of a condom.

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” Chris asked him, tip pressed against his entrance, and Yuuri turned to look at his husband for assurance before he nodded “Here we go, then”

He rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder, breathing in deeply, and clenching his teeth as he felt the first bit slipping in easily. The noise escaping his mouth was rather unpleasant, an exhausted grunt of effort as he forced his body onto the shape of Chris’ length, whining uncomfortably through the process.

“Shhh, it’s ok, love” Viktor stroked his jaw, neck and shoulders, trying to keep him relaxed, his hands white and icy in contrast with Yuuri’s flushed skin “Just a little more, babe. How does it feel?”

“He’s huge” He almost sobbed, breathless, as he clung from Viktor’s body and felt the echo of a chuckle against his chest.

“He is. But hey, doesn’t he feel good?”

“He feels amazing” His voice came out powerless, strained, almost choked, as he felt him settling in.

When Chris began to slowly withdraw for the first thrust, Yuuri had clenched so strongly onto him it was almost hard to pull out. His body had been so awfully intruded that his insides felt empty and light for the bunch of seconds he retracted, only to burn again into their maximum stretching point when he pushed back in again at full force.

“Fuck!” Yuuri cried, his hold on Viktor’s shoulders weak, falling to rest on his stomach instead when Chris settled a rhythm “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Easy there, love” His husband tried to soothe him, forcing him to look up wards and into his eyes, deciding he enjoyed the sight of a screwed up Yuuri from that perspective, trapped between his legs. He cupped his pink face between his hands, feeling it warm and tense, heavy puffs of air leaving his trembling mouth “Do you like how he’s stretching you?”

He nodded between his hands, eagerly, clumsily, letting out a heaving noise Viktor thought must have hurt in its way out from the lungs. He took his thumb to his mouth, red and swollen, and he parted it open by tugging from his bottom lip, letting the weight of his finger pull it down. Yuuri fished for the digit with his tongue and sucked it in, firing his lustful gaze onto him as he licked it and moaned around it, almost swallowing it in.

“Oh, what is it, honey?” He thrusted the finger in and out, playfully, stroking his lips with it again and wetting them with saliva “Don’t you want something bigger?”

“Mhm” He hummed in agreement, closing his eyes, gasping a little bit as he felt Chris hitting a good spot “Oh, yes!”

Viktor didn’t know if that last cry had been for him, but he maneuvered their bodies either way to have Yuuri’s face resting on the mattress, right in front of his painful erection. He stroked himself, trying to tempt him, seeing his eyes followed the every movement of his hand as he jerked off, tip pointing onto his husband’s mouth.

“Do you want it?” He cooed, rubbing it against his lips, parting them just like he had done with his thumb before “Do you want to suck me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded, opening his mouth for him, feeling the weight of flesh falling onto his tongue as he closed his eyes. He didn’t move at first, wanting Viktor to thrust into him, but the force of Christophe’s thrusts swayed his body back and forth and bobbed his head forwards, forcing him to take more of it.  

“Ah, come on, babe” He pushed his messy fringe away from his face, still humid from the shower, as Yuuri did nothing but blow hot air onto it that was driving him insane “Close your lips around it...there you go…”

Yuuri rested his weight on his elbows, moving his hips upwards for Chris to push comfortably and deeper, and letting out a breathy, wanton moan before he sucked Viktor into his mouth.

He grabbed the base, stroking it softly, getting as much as he could inside without choking, feeling so overwhelmed and cloyed with pleasure his eyes got watery. He was getting overly-sensitive, feeling the sheets way too silky and ticklish beneath the skin of his chest, and Viktor’s cock feeling as warm and soft as ever against his tongue. He wrapped his lips around it, almost biting on it by accident when Chris quickened his pace, but used the impulse to sink deeper and letting it hit the back of his throat instead.

“Oh Yuuri” Viktor wailed, raking his fingers over his hair, pulling from it and pushing his dick further and into Yuuri’s throat “Ah, that’s it, take that cock Yuuri, yes”

Yuuri let go if the base and tried to take in more, coughing a little bit in the first attempt, but pulling out and trying once more. He looked up to meet his husband’s thirsty gaze, locking eyes with him as he pushed his length down his throat, swallowing around it.

“Yuuri, fuck”

“Ah, he’s amazing, Viktor” Only then, he remembered Chris’ presence “He lasts forever and ever”

They both chuckled, the sound merging with the lewd noises of wet skin and gagging filling the room. They watched him turn red from the lack of air, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he sucked, moans and whimpers lost within his clogged throat.

Chris let go of his hips to grab his ass instead, fingers digging into soft flesh as he fondled his cheeks thoroughly. Yuuri had to cough out Viktor’s cock as he cried out loud, rejoicing in the feeling of big hands on him and the sudden peak in pace. But his husband was in no mood for interruptions, and together with the first mouthful of air, he made him take his dick in again.

Viktor couldn’t help the coarse wail breaking through his lips, the sight was way too agreeable. Yuuri was breathless, lightheaded, his temples throbbing for the lack of air, licking him so in depth as he jerked to the pace of Chris’ thrusts. Never had he seen him like that, so out of himself, urgent for any kind of contact...it was pushing him over the edge, to see him sucking him like that, taking Chris’ huge length, his body drove by nothing but pure lust and want.

“Oh, honey...I’m close” He sighed, rocking his hips, thrusting a bit more before he pulled out “Tell me, where do you want it??”

Yuuri groaned, gasping for air, throat sore and bloated.

“On my face, please” He begged, voice rusty “Come on my face, Vitya”

He didn’t need to be asked twice.

He grabbed his own shaft and touched himself, sticking the tip against Yuuri’s lips again and moaning as it received a kiss on top.

“Yuuri…” He sighed, moving his hand so fast he couldn’t properly point at the awaiting face. So his husband took it upon himself and followed it with his eyes, mouth agape and waiting, tongue stuck out “Yuuri!”

And, with some last strokes of his hand, he daubed the first sprout of cum against Yuuri’s lips, coating them in white. The second one jumped all the way to his right eyelash and the corner of his nose, and the last drops dripped from the tip and onto Yuuri’s cheek. He slurped any last drop from the tip, and continued to carefully lick it, kiss it, brush it against his face and spread the cum around.

“Oh god” Viktor sighed, resting back on the headboard as he panted, eyes never leaving the exhausted, breathless face of the man resting between his thighs “Yuuri, you’re gonna be the death of me”

“Fuck, that was hot” Chris broke in, spreading Yuuri’s legs wider and thrusting faster.

“Ah! Viktor!!” Yuuri cried out, knowing it was Chris fucking him, but unable to scream any other name “Viktor! Viktor!!”

If it had been biologically possible for Viktor to get hard again right then, he probably would have. His name had never sounded sweeter. He leaned in and held his face, cleaning some fallen tears and rests of cum, and kissing him on the mouth as tenderly and lovingly as ever. He looked at him in the eyes, full of devotion, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to return that gaze. His eyes were unfocused, lidded and dim, crying lustful tears as Chris continued to thrust into him. But he didn’t care. Yuuri was his, and only his. No matter who got between their sheets.

“Hmm, Viktor?” Chris complaint. voice breathy and quivery as well “I don’t think I can last much longer…”

Viktor let go of Yuuri, letting him rest his head on the bed, sinking his nose and muffling his moans against the sheets.

“Yuuri, babe, aren’t you there yet?”

“Ah, ah! Ah, a b-bit more…” He sobbed, face pressed and furrowed against the drooled mattress “A little mo-more, please!”

Chris bit his lip, thinking he wasn’t going to make it and that it had all been in vain. However, when he was about to let his hopes down, he saw Viktor get comfortable and open his legs, getting his fingers to his own entrance.

“Oh, Viktor, how lewd of you” Chris teased, realizing what he had in mind almost immediately and playing along. He sat on the bed, taking Yuuri’s body with him and pulling his back onto his chest, making him straddle his hips backwards as he continued to pound into him “What are you looking at, do you like what you see?”

Yuuri opened his eyes, drooling and breathing like a fish out of water, taking in the sight of his husband fingering himself.

“Ahh, Vitya…”

“Ugh, Chris, I had almost forgotten how big you were” Viktor mumbled, way too aware of Yuuri’s reaction, not missing the light frown forming between his brows “So, so big…”

Chris hummed in pleasure, enjoying the praise, biting on his lip painfully hard as to keep himself for coming.

“Remember that time, years ago, when you fucked me so good after the grand prix final?” He continued to tease, but he wasn’t teasing Chris. He was teasing Yuuri “We were so young…”

“Ah, yeah…” Chris slowed his pace, cautious “Of course I remember”

“hmm” Yuuri grunted, seemingly unpleased, and Viktor didn’t know if it was because of the comment or the slowing down.

“How you leaned me against the desk and screwed me…” He went on, adding another finger into himself “For hours, and hours…”

“Ughh” This time, the sound Yuuri made was as clear as day. He looked angry, jaw clenched and eyes narrow, way more concentrated in the conversation than someone with a dick all the way up his ass probably should.

Viktor wasn’t jealous, no.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t want his husband to get jealous for him.

“Viktor, do it now, I’m coming” Chris announced, picking up his pace again and moaning into Yuuri’s ear, tickling him with his beard again “Come on!”

“Wha-?” Before Yuuri could question what was on their plans, Viktor swiftly made his way onto his lap and sunk himself onto his cock, all in one go “Ah! Viktor! What the- ah!!”  

“Yuuri…” He whined at the slight burn, jumping at the pace of Chris’ thrusts, and feeling Yuuri’s fingernails dig into the flesh of his biceps “Hmm, Yuuri…”

“Viktor! Ah!” The pressure around his cock, the feeling of Viktor straddling him, the overall eroticism of their position and the situation, were enough to finally push him over the edge with one last cry “Ah!”

He came hard inside Viktor, breath hitching, chest aching and vision getting blank, as he felt Christophe filling him up, too. His body gave up on him, collapsing drained and spent on top of the man behind him, who held him and kept him from falling. And yet, he continued to ride his orgasm, thrusting every last drop into his husband, even after he almost passed out. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, and it hurt when Viktor finally made him pull out. But he felt amazing, amazing and fully worn-out.  

Chris gave him some time to come back to his senses before he pulled out as well, letting Yuuri and Viktor lay on their respective sides of the bed, and falling on top of his friend to catch his breath as well.

Yuuri just stared at the ceiling, the lamp getting in and out of focus, as he tried to collect himself. His ass burned, his chest kept rising and falling frantically, and he felt so heavy and so weightless all at once. As if he weighted nothing. But, at the same time, he was certain he wouldn’t be able to pick himself up from that bed even if he tried to.

“ _Damn_ ” He tried to say, but he couldn’t find his voice. It had left together with the last cry.

Viktor ignored the weight of Chris’ body on him, and took a hand to his own behind, rubbing away the cum that was still dripping and cleaning it against the sheets. They were going to have to clean them anyways.

He wondered how Yuuri was feeling, how it had been for him, since that was all he really cared about, after all. He had gotten tired of never being enough for him, always having to wait for Yuuri to finish after he had come a long while ago already, or even seeing him fake orgasms and moans just for Viktor’s sake. His stamina was both a blessing and a sin, much as Christophe had said, and all he wanted was to see his husband fully satisfied and pleased, complete, having given his all.

He was about to doze off, the exhaustion and the heat of Chris’ body driving him easily into slumber, when he felt the angry tug of a hand on his wrist, and he was forcefully spun into Yuuri’s arms instead.

He blinked, confused, until he caught the obvious frown between his brows, the pout on his swollen lips, and that possessive, _burning_ look in his eyes as he pulled him close.

Viktor laughed, realizing he had gotten what he wanted, and tracing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as he hugged him back.

“Don’t worry, solnyshko” He mumbled, kissing the tip of his nose “I’m yours. Yours and only yours”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fine? Or is it weird and disturbing? Please tell me, I have no idea of what I just did.


End file.
